An Extreme Hug
by Cheer-The-Underdog-On
Summary: Axel and Roxas get caught 'extreme hugging', and Kairi is a bit curious. Hints of sex.


**I Rped something like this once, but I've written this up based on Spoony-Monsters post which rekindled my love of awkward situations.**

* * *

"Roxas!" The redhead arched his back into his boyfriend's touch, "I'm- I'm-!"

"Daddy?" The little girl's voice permeated the air causing the two men to pull away like the other had electrocuted them and cover themselves. 'What am I even doing?' Roxas asked himself, 'I don't even have my pants off. I'm just shirtless.'

Axel panted for a moment, registering what was going on. Indeed, the door to the bedroom was now wide open, and his one and only beloved six year old daughter was staring up at them with doe eyes, trying to figure out what was happening, "Kairi?" He pushed back strands of sweat soaked disheveled crimson hair, "What's wrong baby girl?"

"I just heard noises, and it woke me up." She padded over to climb up on the bed, "What are you doin'?" The little redhead asked cheerily as she smiled at Roxas in her pink Disney princess nightgown and Tinkerbell socks.

The blond smiled back at her, trying to quell his boner and figure out how long it would be until he could do anything about it. "Your daddy and I are just…" Roxas trailed of directing towards Axel.

"Extreme hugging." He answered assuredly, helping the girl get comfortable at the foot of the mattress, "Yes, we're extreme hugging. It's something you do with another grown-up that you love very, _very _much." He winked at his boyfriend, "And Roxas and I love each other, so we were extreme hugging."

Kairi blinked a couple times, not quite processing all, but to her, it was something you do when you love someone, sooo… "Daddy, why don't you extreme hug me?" She asked morosely, "You love me right?"

Axel laughed dryly, "Ah ha ha ha, …I _do_ love you, Kairi, but extreme hugging is for a special kind of love only. Like the love that mommy and daddy used to have." The older redhead gritted his teeth for a moment before recovering. The thoughts of his ex-wife had almost been enough to make him go soft, "Why don't you go back to bed? Roxas and I are going to go back to extreme hugging, but we'll be more quiet, promise."

Not really wanting to go back to sleep, she laid down there, "Noooo," Kairi whined, "I don't want to. Let's play. I want to play."

Roxas let out an exasperated sigh, "Kairi, you really should go to sleep. You can only grow when you sleep. If you don't sleep, you're going to be stuck at that size forever, and you'll be a little midget. You don't want to be a little midget, do you?"

Her blue eyes were full of fear; she sat up instantly, "I'll be a midget if I don't sleep?"

Okay, not quite true, but, "Yes." He nodded, "That's how your daddy and me got so tall. We slept all the time. All. The. Time."

"Alright, I think it's really important I go to bed now." She decided for herself, "Goodnight, daddy." Climbing off the bed, she walked proudly to the door, satisfied with the answer that had been given. Turning to close it, she gave the two a wave, "Oh, and goodnight, Roxas."

The blond couldn't help but laugh, "Goodnight, Kairi."

~o~

After Roxas had left that morning, the little girl couldn't help but ask some questions on the way to school, "So daddy…" She began kicking the back of his seat before he told her to stop, "I want to know more about extreme hugging. Do just boys extreme hug? Or can girls extreme hug too? Can girls with a boy extreme hug?"

Oh lord, "Kairi, I'm going to answer your questions, but after you get out of this car, you can't say a word to _anyone _about extreme hugging, okay?" When he had seen her nod in the rearview window, he smiled, "Alright, anyone can extreme hug. Anyone, but I swear, if _any_ boy-"Or girl for that matter, "Tries to extreme hug_ you _before your eighteenth birthday, I will break every bone in his body. Do you understand me?"

"Alright." She had gotten distracted looking out the window, "It's a puppy! Look daddy! A puppy! I want a puppy! No! I want a horse! A horse! Can we get a horse? Oh can we?" Kairi begged, "Please?"

And Axel, quite proud of his explanation, never had to say anything about extreme hugging again until Kairi was fourteen.


End file.
